Toothless's New Love
by alvind-rod
Summary: What if Toothless was a girl and falling in love with her rider. But one night, she makes a wish and everyhing charges. I don't own the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Wanting to Know

It's been a year since the Red Death has killed by Hiccup and Toothless who was female Night fury then Hiccup gotten himself a faked leg. After he defeated the Red Death, he wants to learn Dragonieses to understand the dragons or dragonesses of Toothless was finally tell him the truth about her feelings for him. For Berk has grew lot more and new buildings for the Dragons or Dragoness to rest after flying with they're choosing masters.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were arguing again over Toothless who laying the soft grass this time and she was dreaming of telling her feelings of her rider and best friend, Hiccup. Hiccup was walks over to his work as everyday he doesn't mind working as blacksmith because he thinks about how he was almost the age of becoming marriage but Hiccup never thinks about kinds of things like that which it brought Astrid back into his mind who wasn't dating anyone but they stay as best friends then he sees Tuffnut and Ruffnut being agruing again for the couple times as ever but they nearing didn't agree what to do with each other.

Hiccup walks over to them of woundering face about what they're agrueing about this time which other times were kind of annoying to Hiccup and others as always then "What are you guy arguing about this time" he asks them with confused voice then both of them looks at one another at first of not wanted to being it up with him but they had to knows.

Ruffnut was wonders of Toothless about being male or female which Hiccup's best friend who was starts awaking of wanted to fly around with Hiccup which it was almost amaziest time that she ever feels because she sometimes feels his warm hands onto her black and soft scales back then everyone knew they have grown closer to each other and "What is Toothless" Tuffnut asks Hiccup of male or female for didn't want to know of it.

Hiccup was confuses of what they were asking him about his dragon or his best freind which he needs more information about what they trying to say about him but what was thinking for being Night Fury then "Toothless is dragon" he replied for being awkward moment right now with them.

Tuffnut pushes Ruffnut away then "No, we mean if he is guy or girl" he replied of wanted to know of what Toothless was because the dragon did show some girl attractions like to Hiccup which was confusing himself but no human but some dragons knews that Toothless had crush on her best friend.

Then Hiccup turned his head of looking at the ground of thinking if Toothless is guy or girl then since the Red Death of Hiccup starts learning how to understand dragonese of dragons speaking now and starts to think (Is Toothless a guy or girl).

Ruffnut pushes Tuffnut away from the guys with smile of wanted to know more then her then both of them wanted to know what Toothless was and "So do you know, Hiccup" he asks of having courious voice with him of trying put a smile for him.

Hiccup turn his head towards his house of where Toothless was laying on the soft grass on his/her black scales body touching the ground as her/his large black bat wings were around himself/herself and "I don't know about it but I'm going try to found out" he replieds back to them of not wants to go inside of Toothless or found out the hard way about Dragons.

Hiccup turns around of starts walking away from them of not want to being ask again of this question which he still hears them about asking the question which he was ingoring them and starts walking to his job which it was being apprentice of Blacksmith than he was looking at Toothless was opening her/his black with green eyes which yawns alittle of pulling her/his wings out strench afar but he stops looking him/her of not want to have people look at him as his mind can't get away from the question that Ruffnut was rising up to everyone which is Toothless a guy or girl.

Astrid walks closer to the shop of sees Hiccup entering the Blacksmith workshop where Gobber would being there then she went to him to say 'hi' of trying to being friendly with him but when she gets there as Hiccup keep walking inside of the workshop of not saying a word towards her and he doesn't bother to answer back when she calls out for him.

Astrid says "Hiccup, wait up" of being friendly voice as she runs towards her friend to catches up with him as his mind being in clouds about something that he has learn from Toothless which it was surprising to learn about this news. His heart was starts beating really fast and it felt warm when he was thinking about her because Hiccup never felt this kind of feeling for anyone but Astrid was great friend towards him and she was always there for him when the battle of Red Death which they starts dating after 4 months dating as they decide to remain best friends to take time away from each other.

Hiccup turns his head towards the sound of his name which it was his friend, Astrid with warm smile which he wonders what his best friend needs his help with something or did she break her saddle again it was nearing like the three she did but Hiccup fixs them all for everyone in the tribe as he starts thinking about his feelings about Toothless but doesn't know how to say it or tell anybody which his cheeks starts turning light red about his thoughts about his dragoness and he asks her with honest voice of being "What is Astrid" as his eyes looks into her which she could tell that he was lost in many ways than one.

She replieds "Are you okay, Hiccup" with being worried voice with her friend as they starts walking towards the cliff of explaining everything that happen around the twins to Toothless being female dragon which Astrid thinks it was kind of cute that Hiccup didn't noticed his crush or feelings were growning for Toothless which she says "Hiccup...maybe you should open your heart again to her and give her a chance" of being happy with her friend finally finding someone to love inside of the rest of life.

Meanwhile as Toothless was walking around the village of being deep throughts about her rider has heart starts beating with warmth which it was confusing her because the dragoness never felt this feeling before because as many males tries to convince herself that nobody could love a night fury for being the last one in clan as Stormfly who was Nadder that Astrid's dragon partner as she walks towards Toothless softly of saying "Is something the matter" of being soft-voice towards her friend as they begins becoming friends when both of them fought the Red Death but it was when they first met in the cove when Toothless was being small dragon which her parents were killed by humans which it leads towards herself of not trusting humans as she starts growning with feelings of being mistrust and hateful inside of her heart for humans who took everything away from her life. After she met Hiccup who treats with respect and kindness as Toothless starts feeling warmth from the human who thought it was evil people which they didn't deserve to a live in the first place but Hiccup was becoming someone important inside of her life.

"You may not know it...but your developing feelings for your rider" Stormfly was spearking towards Toothless with soft voice of smiles a little towards her as she looks at her with one eye because can't really see her with both eyes as Toothless starts felt her black cheeks turning dark pink as she says "I'm never going to love Hiccup like that" but both of them that words doesn't matter towards action because sometimes you have to handle the feelings about telling the person that you care or love them to get out of our chest or hearts.

He smiles by hearing his advice as he starts wondering what about her crush because Hiccup never wants to feel his heart being torn away from himself again from his mother being lost in the war which everyone went searching for her of couple month as it took Hiccup and Stoick to come back from it was like 4 years before Hiccup returns with his inventions and he says "Don't worry about me" of being his same voice then he turns around of walking towards his job. Gobbler looks up to see his apprentice and future-cheif walking inside of the store of says "Hey Hiccup" with strong-honest voice than he wonders about how Hiccup's talk with twins to Astrid went because both of them speaks for the boy infront of him about his feelings as he doesn't understand them himself.

Hiccup stays quiet as his work continues onto his invention about being new way to house the dragons which the cages don't have to being used as his mind went straight Toothless again as he begins imagining her into the skies as he starts daydreaming about her being beautiful dragoness but he stops daydreaming to see what he was about to do which he was about to his hand with hammer which is why Gobber told him to never think awhile his working with him because nearing the last time it was nearing burning down the shop with accidentically fire of dropping hot metal rod onto the grass which it took both of them to stop the fire from express everywhere onto the area or the shop's wood.

As the day passes them for Hiccup and Gobber working on new saddles to dens for the dragons which Gobber looks towards Hiccup to see his apprentice had something on his mind which it was something serious which he starts walking towards Hiccup of being wondering face of asking "Hiccup is something wrong" with curious-honest voice towards Hiccup looks up at Gobbler from his notebook of drawings of dens to Toothless

inside of flower bed which Gobber looks down to sees the drawings about Toothless than his mind went to Hiccup developing a crush on his dragoness which he starts feeling like it was going to being great idea to get them together to united the dragons and vikings together then Hiccup responds with truthful voice of being "Yes" as he starts closing his book softly with his hands.

He was little surprise and curiousity about being wondering about Hiccup's drawings to his feelings about Toothless then he replies "What's wrong then" as Gobber starts sitting down onto the chair behind of him which his eyes keeps looking towards Hiccup.

Hiccup doesn't know to talk about his feelings towards Toothless as he speaks with honest-confused voice towards Gobber "I was wondering about Toothless" then Gobbler was getting worried then said "What's wrong with your dragon".

Hiccup looks at the wood floor of being serious eyes of being wondering face as he starts becoming more protective around his heart because what happened to himself around Astrid who didn't know much about love as he begins wondering about how to stop his love feelings or emotions for his dragoness then Hiccup looks towards the Gobbler replies "Is he a guy or girl" with soft-honest voice.

Gobbler looks at Hiccup with serious-worried face of wonders why does Hiccup having hard time of believing in love for the first time as he begins thinking about how he felt around the topic of his mother who loved him and Stoick with all her heart which she couldn't help but they wonder why is she now and he responds "I do not lad but you can found out, yourself" with being a little happy inside of his voice about finding the mysterious ways of love to how it works around everyone in this world than he pushs Hiccup towards the door with his good hand of opens the door with his hook of telling him of being "You go home now and see you tomorrow at dawn".

Hiccup smiles little of being happy about talking with someone who can says being a brother or uncle figure towards him which he doesn't see anyone else but Gobber as one then he says "Gobbler and see you tomorrow" of tired voice and he walks towards his home of having night-star skies to look towards to which he begins wondering about how his feelings for Toothless and he starts opening the door towards his home of being quiet because his father loves to think about somethings in peace awhile looking towards the fire.

With Toothless into his mind which it was deep question was 'Maybe he is guy or no...what if he's actually she?' as his face starts turning red about thinking about Toothless being girl then he shakes his head of not wanted to think or having any negative opinions about her because he already has enough times of thinking about her/him then he replies 'no' with stopping his ideas of being serious about not wanted to get into his mind that he was in love with his dragon who could being either.

He turn his head around to found his son as he smiles warmly to see his son who was growing which he begins wondering if his son was going to being ready to take wife or starts his lessons of becoming cheif soon and he responds "Hi Son, how was working today" of being fatherly voice which he was trying his best work to keep his son and village with dragons as allies a home to being together.

Hiccup replies "It was good, dad" of being happy voice to see his father which he starts walking towards his bedroom upstairs which his mind was thinking about how Toothless would look inside of flower garden or where the moon was behind her which his cheeks starts turning deep red of thinking about those kinds of things once again awhile he looks at the bedroom wood door which he opens it up quietly as his voice of being silent because he was deep thought about something.

Hiccup looks around his room of having the same thoughts onto this mind as he starts walking towards his desk of looking around the drawings of the world that he has onto his wall to designs of saddles and some are part of Toothless when he could draw her/him which he begins feel his heart beating like crazy for Toothless which she was walking around to cover her feelings towards her rider which she doesn't want to being found out about being her love. She starts flying towards Hiccup's window which it was open for her as she flies into his bedroom on wood floor of walks towards the stone which it was her bed to asleep on.

Stoick says "Goodnight my boy...Goodnight Devil" of being teasing-serious voice as he starts walking away from his son's bedroom which he walks towards his room of thinking about how he wishes his wife, Val was still around to see her son grown up to becoming a men front of his eyes where his starts wonndering where did she leave or go off to awhile Hiccup knows he was joking around about the Devil name for Toothless. His eyes travels towards her of being a little happy to see her/him lay into comfortable way which he pushes his chair in as he starts walking towards his bed to rest for the night.

Hiccup asks himself of being wondering question as he looks towards the wooden ceiling awhile being "He's a guy or girl" awhile his eyes goes down towards Toothless was curling up onto her bed but his confused face about his dragon who became his best friend in year ago from the time they have met where starts wondering why did he let her/him go that day when Hiccup could've killed than become a hero inside of his village.

Hiccup turns his body and his face around to looks at the wooden floor of starts closing his eyes of trying to get some asleep from his wondering quesitons inside of his mind which his dreams were about Toothless being girl as they starts flying around to sees them into the sunlight awhile the stars begins showing themselves awhile he was looks towards them than looks down to sees his dragon was being happy of being with him as he starts pettinng her head softly with his hands, so they lands towards the park near the sun was starts setting of being bright orange, red and pink awhile they closer to share they're first kiss together as the light starts hitting Hiccup's eyes.

He gets up from his dreaming which it was being strange for him as he starts wondering why did he having those kinds of dreams which he starts picking the blanket that covers his body and he sees his clothes hanging on the pole near the end of his right side of bed then he picks them up and put them onto his body awhile he turns his face towards Toothless who was asleeping onto her bed which he starts walking towards his closet as he gets basket of cod and fish for Toothless to eat for breakfest then he walks towards the door quietly and softly of not wants to wake

Toothless up. He walks downstairs to sees that everything is order which he walks towards the front door of opening the door to start the morning of being fresh air and cool breeze blows around him felt nice.

Everyone was walking around the village getting used to the Dragons aliving around Berk which it was still times to fix as everyone waves towards Hiccup of being hero who saves both of they're kinds which some dragons bows they're heads towards him to shows respect but Hiccup doesn't do anything but smiles warmly towards them of being happy to accept into his tribe and he scratches Dragon's necks which they were happy and warm touch for them. Hiccup looks at everyone of walks towards his job which his question about Toothless starts bother his mind awhile he looks away from everyone of being turning red as he was about to open the door towards Gobber's Store which he starts hearing a Dragoness voice of saying "Wait...Hiccup" which he was studying Dragonese which it was they're langauge but he couldn't speak as well but he did understand them to speak with them into honest agreement.

Hiccup was surprises-shock face to sees Toothless up close to him which he was thinking that she/he was still asleep which he wasn't going to being right about the solution because he could feel her lips close to his awhile he speaks "Hi..Toothless" of being a little of nervious around her/him then he begins thinking about questions that were raising up towards his dragon.

Toothless gets off of her rider who was still fishbone but she didn't care much about his strengh as her feelings for him were growing inside of her heart as she still felt his lips next towards hers awhile thinking about inside of her mind of says 'That was going to being first kiss' and she pulls away to lets Hiccup have some fresh air to breathe into which he starts facing his dragon with serious-face of wants answers about her/him. Toothless replies "What's wrong, Hiccup" of having worried voice about her actions were wrong or did she burn another house by accident once again because it was her first time inside of Hiccup's house which it was time when he was healing from his wounds. Hiccup doesn't know how to ask Toothless the questions about her/his gender which it was haunting him to no end for the pass days.

Hiccup says "Toothless, can I ask you a question" of being serious-viking voice as he was blushing pink little onto his cheeks as he could feel his heart was beating fast then he looks down at the ground of trying to not look weak as his face and eyes travels up towards Toothless.

Toothless tilts her head towards the right of wondering position about her rider and his strange actions this pass couple days which she starts wondering why does it bother her so much that she wants to know the answer and she starts thinking about the question is going to come her Hiccup (What he is going to ask). She is starts blushing red around her cheeks of saying 'My Hiccup?' towards herself of being nervious voice but Hiccup doesn't notice or sees it because of her black scales were covering her face.

Toothless' mind was taking time to come back from this actions which she begins talking "What is the question" of being wondering voice as her heart was beating more faster about the quesiton of going to being awhile her heart was telling her to being 'Tell him that your startinng to fall in love with him' as her mind was saying it wasn't the right time to do it and Hiccup looks towards his dragon awhile he was blushes red about his wondering question as he hides his blushing face away from his dragon and others around them which they working onto building new homes and dens for the dragons allies.

Hiccup responds the question of being curious-nervious voice of being "Are you guy or girl" as his eyes looks towards Toothless' bright green eyes which he could get lost in them awhile he felt his heart beating faster than before. Toothless was looking at him as she felt her heart going crazy for Hiccup's question awhile she turns her head away to being embrassment of revealing her gender towards her rider who was wondering about this time which she starts to blushing red more around her face as both of them haven't said word towards one another about the question.

She turns her head towards Hiccup of stops blushing as her eyes slit towards him of being serious about the question and she whispers speaking of bieng "I'm girl" awhile Toothless felt her heart never going to being the same again but she didn't know what to say towards Hiccup because no words could describe about her feelings or emotions towards them awhile she was scared to cause she meant a lot of feelings towards Hiccup as she doesn't know what to say about the feelings to the tell truth about them yet.

He shows a surprised face of trying to figure out words to say about his dragon's gender which his face starts turning deep red awhile he looks down towards the ground of being soft and green grass as he replies "You're a girl...you'll still being best friend" which it was painful for both of them inside of they're hearts of calling them 'only best friends' which he starts wondering why his heart going into pain of calling them which Toothless was trying to figure her feelings pain towards her heart and she looks down at grounds of being the same with Hiccup then she didn't know what to say to her rider.

Hiccup didn't know what to say towards his dragon because he just learns the truth about her gender which it was something different for today to take in which he starts thinking about his feelings from his heart was going at this rate but Toothless's paw reaches for Hiccup's Head softly and her paw moves up awhile hugs him into Dragon's hug which he felt warmth from her black scales then she tells him of being "It's okay, Hiccup" of having friendly voice as she doesn't want to stop being Hiccup's friend because he learns the truth about his dragon than she licks his face softly awhile he smiles warmly-softly towards her which he says "Toothless...please stop...doens't come off easy" of being teasing and a little disppoint voice for being like this.

Toothless gets onto her feet of getting off Hiccup which she starts doing her toothless smile as it made Hiccup smiles more towards her awhile turns her body around to start to walking away from them as Toothless couldn't help but feel her feelings from her heart was developing a crush on her rider slowly. Fishlegs was walking towards the mall hall to get some more informatoin about the Dragons and he turns his face to sees Hiccup looking at Toothless with curious look of being her feelings towards him but it would never work out because they were different species awhile he runs towards him with wondering face of says "Hey Hiccup" of being friendly voice as Hiccup looks at Fishlegs of being curious face about why did he want to know this time and he responds "Hi Fishlegs" with being wondering voice.

He replies "So what do you talk with Toothless about" of being wondering voice as both of them thinking about the world of new dragons that nobody would discover till they go out to travel. Hiccup's mind onto learning Toothless which his heart was beating like crazy for her because unknown about this new feelings he felt for his dragoness which Fishlegs was thinking about the question that Ruffnut and Tuffnut brought up for Hiccup to answer awhile he wants to know about the answer of being says "What is gender of Toothless?" for wondering voice as Hiccup's cheeks turns bright pink about thinking about his dragoness again like that once again.

Hiccup's thoughts never left him in the first place because they were all about Toothless who was walking towards the cliff of wonders about her relationship with her rider which she starts thinking about her feelings towards him awhile Stormfly walks closer to her of being curious-nervious about her friend who asks "What's wrong, Night?" of having worried voice about her friend as both of them turns they're faces to see each other than Toothless begins speaking of being wondering voice of says "Hiccup...found out my gender...now I don't why..but my heart is beating really fast, I can't mind off of my rider and I can't speak to him properly" which it was nervious-wondering voice about her feelings towards her rider awhile Stormfly begins wondering about those feelings which she says "Toothless...your starting to love him as mate" for she was being truthfull voice as Toothless' cheeks starts deep red about her feelings for her rider were clear as day now.

Hiccup tells him with strong voice of not wanted to speak about being his feelings for his dragoness which they were still mysterious towards him which he speaks "Toothless is girl" awhile Fishlegs was looks at Hiccup as he starts smiling friendly at Hiccup which he sas "You better get to work or being late for work" of being worried about his friend which they starts being friends since a month than Red Death which they didn't start with great conversations as they're friendship wasn't strong as Toothless and Hiccups. Hiccup forgets the time of day which he starts running towards Gobber's store with serious voice as the sunlight was appears front of him which it was making him look like a hero towards the tribe which everyone smiles at the Hero of Berk and he opens the wooden doors softly as he walks towards his design saddles for the others that need help with them. He sees his Uncle-figure working onto his self-defense weapons just in case enemies starts appearing around them because with Outcast allies with them and Berkserkers were still out there of looking to hunt or take over Berk from Stoick.

Meanwhile where Toothless and Stormfly were walking around the cliffs of being serious throughts about them as Toothless blushes red about her feelings were love for Hiccup which she doesn't know or how to handle this kinds of feelings.

"But...Hiccup is my best friend...my rider" She explains towards her dragon friend who was smiling at Toothless which Toothless wasn't really ready to accept her feelings of love for Hiccup as she starts walking towards Hiccup's house of needs some time to think or get her mind straight about Hiccup which her mind was how to tell Hiccup about her love for him. She starts wishing or praying towards the skies to make her the same species of Hiccup, so they could being together which Toothless was wondering how to tell Hiccup about her wishes as her eyes closes them to asleep for the day.

The day was going really slowly for Hiccup because he was thinking about Toothless which he doesn't understand about how his heart racing for her awhile he thinks about the possibilities for himself if they become mates together but some reason he was scared to tell her about his grown feelings for her because he doesn't know how to tell his tribe or his own father about his love for his own dragon which it was nearing a scare vision of his dad killing Toothless front of him awhile he shakes his head different directions of trying to not think about negative visions about them. As the another room where Gobber looks towards Hiccup who was working onto the saddles with serious-thinking face about his feelings for his dragon which he starts smiling warmly about his apprentice feeling the mysterious ways of love for the first time into his life as he begins telling himself with question of being seriously of "I hope the lad figures his feelings soon" as he knows the future is going to hold dark days ahead of them.

That is it for this Chapter but Two is going to come out.

And have the good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Understanding New Feelings

Toothless was getting up from her rest which she was taking from trying to figure out how to understand her new feelings for her rider which he was working at Gobber's store who didn't want me there because she nearly burn or say 'mess' everything up inside of the shop once awhile her mind was wondering about her crush for Hiccup as Stormfly was walks closer to her with wondering face of says "Hi Toothless...Did you tell him the truth?" which she was wondering if she really did tell her rider about her gender this time. Toothless looks down towards the soft grass of being wondering dragoness awhile she replies with soft-voice of "Yes I did...but I still get my feelings for him" awhile Stormfly looks at her of wondering eye which she sits down next to her of says "Maybe the time for you to understand isn't right" into the truthful voice of being expert about love but she doesn't understand it yet.

Stormfly looks away from her best friend who was thinking about how tell her feelings towards her rider who was human in the first place as both of them were wonders about they're own past parents who told them about humans being evil which they didn't want anything with them awhile Toothless begins thinking about her parents who raise her before they gotten killed by humans as she starts her disliing to deep hate for humans since than Stormfly turns her head around to see Toothless of says "My rider needs me...but don't force your love on him but take the time to let him get to know his feelings first" as she starts getting up from soft grass of walks towards her rider's house softly and quietly.

Toothless was suprised of wondering how to figure out when the right time to tell Hiccup about her feelings which her black scales cheeks starts blushing pink which it would make her feeling embrassed or nervious if Hiccup could see her like this just once into her life and she quiclky shakes her head of not going to think about what is her mind telling her but her best friend, Stormfly was right about waiting for the right time to tell her Hiccup about her feelings which Toothless' hearts begins beating fast awhile she repeats of saying towards herself of says "My Hiccup" of her eyes widen of noticing the words about say those words to herself.

Meanwhile where Hiccup was starts getting tired of working nearly all day today of being drawings about how the dragons should being feed and turn the ring into training grounds where the people could bond with they're dragons for times to come.

Hiccup was done drawing plans with new saddles, dens and ideas for Berk to help the dragons or other people who would come to need help with them as the outcast would come to help them with problems with Berkserkers which Alvin and Stoick were beginning to become good friends with one another then Gobber walks Hiccup's location of being wondering face of responds "Thanks Lad and you can go ahead home for the night" of being serious-viking voice then Gobber pushes him towards the door softly with his right hand as Hiccup opens the door with his left hand as tells him of being "Good-night Gobber" with a sleeply voice.

He walks outside softly as he pets a Nightmare's head softly awhile she starts purring as she felt his warm hand which it was nearly soft as grass which Nightmare starts licking Hiccup's cheek softly as says "Human...can I have name please" of being soft-warm voice as her tail wags as she wants to being nice towards this human who was being nice inside of her eyes awhile Hiccups starts wondering a name for the Nightmare in front of his eyes as he says "How about Star" of being soft-nice voice as Nightmare starts smiling warmly towards her new name which she starts feeling warmth of the boy in the front of boy awhile she starts walking towards her ring to make home there which Hiccup starts smiling softly towards his new friend who was Nightmare Monsterious aka Star who being curious and nice dragon towards everyone that she was coming across then he starts walking home with keep smile onto his face from hard work day at Gobber's store but his mind couldn't get those feelings or his heart for his dragon who it was Toothless which he was starts believing it was crush.

He walks towards his home which his eyes wonders towards Astrid's home where Hiccup's old crush was aliving which both of them were best friends which he doesn't feel anything for Astrid like he did before but he doesn't feel like talking towards her because Hiccup was trying to figure out his new feelings or emotions towards Toothless which he begins looks up towards the night of remembering how this night was brought memories of how Hiccup shot Toothless down with his Bola-Invention which it was nearing impossible shot to hit her because it was nearing dead of night.

Inside his head with serious throughts about Toothless which his heart begins beating like there was no tomorrow as his question begins uprising into his voice of says "What's wrong with me" of being serious-wondering voice then he looks at his hands with wondering face as he starts walking towards his home of being wondering mind awhile he looks back towards the woods and forest where he went looking for Toothless couple days when they first met as his smile becomes brightly of being reckless that time because he gotten to met a great dragon than both of them end a war which it was lasting till Hiccup's great grandfather sail here to find a new home to start a family which it become a tribe as he walks away towards his home of thinks about how everyone up into the heavens awhile they looks down towards Berk with deep smiles of being peaceful place to alive now. Hiccup walks towards his home of opens the door softly of seen his dad near the fire place as he walks towards the table to eat dinner with his father which he says "Hello son...how was work?" of being happy voice.

Hiccup doesn't answer the question of having many throughts going thought his head as he says "It was great, dad" which he was thinking about telling his dad about his grown love for Toothless but he begins telling himself that it's not the right time to speak about them being together till she understands her feelings when both of them starts eating the meat and drinking front of them acting like family for the first time almost since Val disppear 2 years ago which nobody could never found her as Hiccup gets up from his seat of says "Goodnight, Dad" awhile he starts walking towards upstairs towards his bedroom to get ready for bed of night. He starts walking towards his bed of hanging his brown fur vest up onto the bed's side.

He sits down onto his bed of looks around his bedroom of begins thinking about his journey starts meeting with Toothless towards fightning the Red Death which everyone was calling him a hero because Hiccup never was the hero type, so he doesn't understand much about it. He gets off of his bed as he walks towards his desk of having wondering face about his designs which he starts working the dens for the Dragons and Dragoness near the place where he and Toothless met for the first time.

It was beginning get late for Hiccup to stay up which he walks towards his bed as he starts covering himself with a blanket awhile he dreams being close Toothless as mates should being but he wonders about how would everyone accept or decline him of his wishes as he begins understand his feelings for her now which his mind was telling him that he was in love with Toothless.

Outside where the dragons were asleeping inside of they're dens which Toothless looks around to see herself being curious about her feelings as she begins wishes that her feelings could being understand from humans point of view which a star was shining brightly as Toothless lays down towards the soft grass next Hiccup's house awhile she begins thinking about feelings towards her rider was going to being if they become friends as Toothless starts dreaming about her Hiccup being together with him as mates. Unknown to her a star was shines towards her as Toothless starts becoming a girl like Hiccup's height, her black long hair reaches towards her neck and her eyes stay the same which she keeps asleeping onto the soft grass as she felt different like it was she was different body.

Morning sunlights starts hitting Toothless' eyelids which she starts walking up as she was about to get up from the soft grass as Toothless looks around as nobody was up in the morning yet. She begins looking down towards her new body as she found beautiful girl body with human legs and arm as she was starts screaming of saying "What the hell happened to me?!" of being curious-scared voice of being wondering about her new body as Hiccup starts hearing someone screaming outside who was close to him which he starts getting up from his bed awhile he grabs his brown vest than walks downstairs to sees his father wasn't awaken from it or he was gone towards his cheif's duties as he smiles a little to know that his dad still loves him for being himself.

"I wonder who needs my help now" Hiccup was telling himself with wondering voice as he starts opening the wooden door which he was surprise to see nobody around as he turns his head towards a girl who was nearing naked than looks away from her the opposite direction as Hiccup jumps a little of being surprised to see her of says "Who are you?" as she looks towards him of having bright green eyes with black long hair which he was thinking towards his mind of says "She's very beautiful and cute in the eyes" of being wondering voice towards himself as Toothless starts trying to get up to walk towards Hiccup to explain what happen towards herself. Hiccups looks towards the girl who was having hard time of trying to get up from the ground which he looks other way of not wanted to see her like this as she falls down towards the ground again of used to walking like humans do as she speaks with angelike voice towards Hiccup of being "Please help me, Hiccup" as her eyes makes connect with his as Hiccup knew who it was which he runs towards her awhile Hiccup pulls his brown fur vest to wraps around her back shoulders to cover her body than helps her stand up to walk towards wooden door than sits her down next to table awhile he sits down at the opposite side of her of looking at her of wondering how is this possilbe and it's really his dragon who was turn into a human girl.

Wants some answers towards her as he speaks with soft-honest voice of being "Who are you again...and how's this possible?" as he starts looking towards her with wondering face as Toothless would have to tell her story towards Hiccup like the first time when he could understand Dragonesses in the time of his life awhile she begins replies of being "I'm Toothless or the other dragons calls me, Scatha" of being soft voice as she starts explaining her answers towards his questions which both of them starts wondering how is this possible for her turn into girl. The answers he was getting were nearly impossible to get as his mind thinks about Toothless who was sitting across from him than starts thinking about clothes that she can wear for the day as he doesn't want to anybody to see her like this.

Stoick was walking towards the decks to sees some of tribes memebers of going to fish for the dragons and them which he starts nodding his head towards them of giving his approval which he begins wondering about how Hiccup was going to becoming men inside of his eyes as his age was coming to age of becoming a marriage age but he doesn't ever want to rush his son into a marriage awhile the other tribes might want to them get Hiccup to married they're daughters which he hasn't heard a word from them yet which it was nearing a week to sail over there but it only took like 2 days and nights with dragon's help as he starts thinking about his future being retired for Hiccup to continue his ways of being Cheif as his mind runs back to questions about Hiccup's feelings for Astrid or Camicaza who was from the Bog-Burglars tribe like them as they become friends when they were young as both of them starts not saying a word towards each other because Hiccup wasn't the normal type of vikings which she begins thinking about him being strange side of vikings which it was starts spark her interest on whose this viking was or what does he do for his free time. The sunlight was shining around the village as the day was going to being amazement to see which he starts smiling warmly as he says towards himself of being "I wish my beloved could sees this with me" of wondering mind where she was at this moment.

As Hiccup walks towards his back room to get some clothes from his mother who keep her teenager clothes which he looks around the storage and old room which he starts sees a black shirt, skirt with dark silver shoulder armor which it was almost like Astrid's but it was dark silver and black color as he gets clothes into his hands as he starts thinking about his mother which he wishes that she could come home to see her son who was growing up towards a men. The peace between vikings, outcasts and dragons were becoming more peaceful world which he starts thinking about her as he starts walking back towards the front of the house as his eyes sees Toothless holding the sides of tables of trying to walk again which he could almost see her cleavage for her chest which he looks away of turns deep red of being embrassed by see that.

Toothless walks towards Hiccup softly as she starts smiling softly towards him as she was close to him but she trips onto the table stand as Hiccup catches Toothless inside of his hands as both of them could sees one another's eyes of being kindly and sweet moment awhile both of them were speechless about the moment as she could feel his warm hands onto her soft back as she pulls away of turns dark red around her cheeks of responds with soft-voice of being "Sorry..." for Hiccup pushes the clothes towards Toothless softly as he starts thinking about his heart which it was beating really fast as her heart was beating for miles a second as both of them couldn't figure out the another feelings as she starts turning her body around to takes the brown vest which it falls down towards the floor as Hiccup turns his body around to face the opposite direction of trying to give Toothless some privacy.

Hiccup was thinking about his feelings for Toothless which his heart was telling him to take her as his wife which he shakes his head both directions of not wants to think about those kinds of things as Toothless couldn't figure out how to put the shirt on as she never wears clothes before awhile she starts thinking about being together with Hiccup as Toothless touches her lips softly with her fingers softly as she wonders if both of them were going to share a kiss together as she looks towards Hiccup with her soft green eyes of being wondering-curious look as her heart beats was magical towards herself as Toothless starts discovering that Toothless in love with Hiccup all of this times which she begins blushing around her cheeks being dark red as she looks away from him as her shoulders were put onto the armor than she speaks with angelike voice towards him of being "You can look now..." of being a little red around her face because she doesn't know how to feel around Hiccup who was her love interest at this moment.

He turns around to sees Toothless inside of dark silver, black shoulder armor and black skirt which it was nearly as Astrid which his heart was going crazy for Toothless which he starts thinking about his feelings than he says of being nice-comfort voice of "It looks great on you" awhile he looks away from her. His mind tells him about the feelings towards him which Hiccup loves Toothless for being herself which he doesn't care if she was human or dragon as both of them starts walking towards one another awhile they're eyes were connect than he starts coming closer to her about to kiss her soft lips with his own than Stoick opens the door without warming which both of them pulls away from each other fast as one another looks the other direction of being red as he speaks with strong-truth voice of being "Who is this, Hiccup?" of wonders who was this mysterious girl.

Both of them were going to have hard time to tell Stoick about how Toothless turns into a human girl which he starts looking towards his son of being serious face of says "Hiccup...who is this?" of being wondering face as Hiccup's mind went blank to explain about who was this girl which Toothless was trying to come up with excuse as her mind was going crazy because both of them were about to kiss each other. "I'm Scarlet...and I'm from another tribe to visit your son, Hiccup" of being lie which it was nearing hard time because Stoick wasn't easy to lie to do. He looks at the girl with serious face as he starts thinking about his wife, Val who was nearing looking like her when they get to see each other for the first time and he says with soft voice of being a little serious of being "Hiccup...is this your future bridal?" of being wondering face as both of Hiccup and Toothless' faces were turning dark red at this moment as both of them looks towards one another of not knowing what to say at this point.

Okay this is it for this Chapter. Til next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Believe in Love

Hiccup was speechless about his dad's question because he never had anyone close to him like that before in his life as Toothless starts thinking about her feelings which her heartbeat was grown faster and louder which if anybody could touch her back or her chest which they could feel it but her eyes looks towards the boy she was loves into her eyes as he says "No...Dad...she's just a old friend of mine" as his words nearly was killing both of them because Toothless begins thinking about how Hiccup really feels about them being together as her eyes looks down with sadness inside of them awhile inside of herself and Hiccup wants to say about being more just simple friends.

Toothless starts looking at Hiccup with wondering eyes as she replies to herself of being "I wish I could tell him about my true feelings for him" as she begins becoming sad inside of herself because Hiccup's sentence about them being only friends. The day was going really fast and Hiccup walks towards the front door of his house softly awhile Toothless aka Scarlet who following him which both of them starts walking together nearly blushing red on they're cheeks than Hiccup thinks about how everybody is going to take the news about Toothless turning human girl awhile his eyes goes to where Toothless was walking close to him which he could feel her arm close to his own.

He walks towards Gobber's Store slowly which everyone sees them together which everybody starts thinking about his solution about being Toothless turning into a girl which his eyes wonders towards the men wondering about who was this girl was which Hiccup felt jealous around the men who was trying to flirt or hit on his future wife as his face turns deep red about thinking about those kinds of things as he starts walking away from them with curious-wondering look about why did that sentence make him feeling amazing inside which he already knows the answer but he wasn't ready to express his feelings towards her of being worried about her feelings which he couldn't take another broken heart because it was nearly impossible for himself to forgive Astrid from they're rejection towards one another.

As Toothless was being embrassment into the crowds of men who was trying to hit or flirt with her awhile she walks away from them of having warmly and sweet smile towards them as she walks towards Gobber's Store which her hand opens the wooden door softly as Gobber turns his head to face her of says "Hey lad...is this your girl?" as both of they're faces begins turning red around they're cheeks of being embrassed by saying that which both of them were about to say the opposite but Hiccup says with honest-truthful voice of being "Yes she is" of looks away from Toothless and Gobber of having his eyes cover with shadows which his cheeks were blushing red as Toothless couldn't believe her ears or the words that Hiccup was spoken about them being together as boyfriend and girlfriend as he told her once. She was having hard time of believing this as her heart was beating really fast because she doesn't know how to respond to this solution which her arms find themselves around Hiccup's as her head rests onto his shoulder softly and warmly which they were acting like they knew each other for years.

Hiccup's mouth wasn't working right about his confession about Toothless being his girlfriend which he starts wondering if this is the right decision which he finds Toothless aka Scarlet around his arm which he feels her warm skin top of his shoulder as her body warmth was being warm around his arm. "You lovers should go and get to work than" Gobber speaks with honest-truthful voice of having smile onto his face as both of them starts walking towards Hiccup's desk and his work room where Toothless walks around the room to finds the weapon that she was shot down that night when her tail wing was being torn off but it wasn't this invention or weapon than Hiccup and Toothless wouldn't meet in the first place. She has wondering face about the invention which her eyes looks down towards a big book as she opens the book with her hands as Toothless looks down towards the pictures of herself in Night Fury form flying around into the sunset, playing around the flower garden and some of them were about her toothless smile.

He looks over towards her with curious face which his face starts turning red by Toothless' sweet smile forming around her lips because she loves seen Hiccup's drawings which they were amaziment inside of her eyes as she felt someone's presence looking at her which her head turns towards Hiccup of being wondering face which she starts smiling warmly towards him of being happy about the drawings. Both of them starts turning red around they're faces as Hiccup looks towards his plans to draws about dens for the Dragons and Dragoness to alive in awhile Toothless looks away from him of being embrassed about the subject of them being together which it wasn't like that.

The daylight was shining around them as time was being slow today for Hiccup and Toothless who was sitting down next to him as she watches him draws about plans on how to feed to build homes for them which both of them were smiling of having great time with each other. Toothless begins thinking about her grown love for him which it was nearing impossible to miss which both of them were having time of they're a lives as Hiccup was working onto the plans which she walks towards him with a little serious face of looks towards the plans of making new building for dragons to eat or asleep inside the dens. The clouds starts coming closer around the sun to makes a type of day to makes it cloudy day which Hiccup's mind went straight towards Toothless which it inside of his heart as he gets out of his seat to get work onto small invention for dragons to dragoness eat from them awhile she walks towards with him softly as she doesn't see her foot was walking which it makes her falls onto Hiccup which it leads to both of them onto the wooden floor.

Toothless aka Scarlet eyes were connecting with Hiccup eyes awhile both of them looks into one another's eyes as Hiccups starts thinking about how he lost his mother which he couldn't take the risk of losing anyone close to him no more because he doesn't seem right. Toothless was thinking about the same thing about her parents and what happen if she failed to being there for Hiccup when he needs her the most of times which she starts getting up from him as his eyes looks away from her of being cover by his hair than he starts running away from Toothless quickly and his actions gives signs of wants to being alone to think things straight which she nods her head towards him of respecting and trusting his choice of actions because she doesn't want anything happen towards him.

As Hiccup walks inside of his home which his dad, Stoick was sitting down close to table which he turns his head to face his son with serious face of says "What's wrong, Hiccup?" of being worried-fatherly voice awhile he looks towards his dad with sad eyes which he starts explaining about if he couldn't protect Scarlet from anything like that do with Toothless which he told her that she went missing to find a mate.

"Hiccup...Times will always get hard but we just need to learn and try our best next time because everyone needs you to become a true leader someday" he was speaking with honest voice of being wondering what if his son was become a men faster than his mind could being which it was nearly almost time for him to step down from cheif position awhile his eyes looks towards his son with curious look about why does Hiccup think about Toothless like that than his mind clicks onto the solution which he understands now that he in love with his dragon as he smiles inside of himself if they could being together to bring viking-dragons together as the outcasts were dealing with dragons which Hiccup goes over there somedays to help them to train them to being helpers or warriors dragons to help them the future battles that are to come. Alvin treats Hiccup as his own which he starts smiles warmly at him to see him to learn new tricks from the Dragon Master which everyone on Outcast Island was beginning call Hiccup.

The times were getting hard for Hiccup because he was going to face new enemy who will being differcult to handle it which his eyes begins looking away from his dad as he starts walking towards the wooden front door than opens the door softly awhile he says "I'm going back to work" of being serious voice which Hiccup walks towards Gobber's blacksmith shop as he starts thinking about his feelings about Toothless which he doesn't want her to get hurt because of his choices of being mistakes to mess-ups.

Toothless was walking away from the Gobber's Store as she feels her soft and warm lips with her finger softly of thinking about Hiccup and she begins thinking about them kissing onto each other's lips which everybody calls it a 'kiss' which it shows love as her heart was beating really fast for Hiccup because she wanted to feel his lips against her. Her mind journies towards the day when it were both of them will have to face together which it was going to take Berk and Outcasts to handle this new enemy because he was nothing but madmen who wants to take control of everything his army of warriors and dragons at the same time.

"There's a time when you make a differcult decision...to save someone you love or protect everyone else" Stormfly was telling Toothless of being serious voice as one another were walking towards the cliff which Toothless explains everything to her about how she was human and her love for Hiccup was growning but Toothless starts understanding that sometimes she'll have to decide to become Hiccup's mate which life would being nearly fool's life or become mates with someone else which it would being easy for her but she says "I rather save Hiccup and protect everyone because I truly love him..with all my heart and soul" of having honest-truthful voice as the wind blows thought her long black hair as leaves starts passes both of Toothless aka Scarlet and Stormfly by.

Stormfly smiles a little at her friend of understanding her feelings now about her rider which it was Hicccup who was walking inside Gobber's Store which both of them starts working on the miniture dens to which it would look like when it's all done awhile his eyes wonders towards the wood door which he was hoping to talk with Toothless aka Scarlet as his heart was being beating fast and his mind was telling him to go and find her. Hiccup was looking towards the wood door with worried face as he looks away from the door which he begins working onto a battle suit form himself (it's the same in HTTYD 2) which he wonders if there's going to being battle when Toothless and Hiccup become together.

"Than go and tell him how you feel" Stormfly responds with happy voice for her friend which her head pushes Toothless to runs towards Gobber's Store as she starts running towards the store of going to talk with Hiccup which she was going to tell him about her true feelings of love for him. As her best friend's words were going though her mind awhile she opens the wood door softly as her eyes wonders towards Gobber than her eyes finally connects with the men she's loves with all of her heart and soul as Toothless walks towards him softly as he walks towards her of being worried face awhile both of them didn't know what to say towards one another.

"I-I-I-I have something...I want...t-t-t-to tell you" Toothless was talking with nervious voice as her light green eyes with black connects Hiccup's eyes of being curious of about her actions which both of them were a little close to one another which she could feels his warm breath as his words speaks out of his mouth of replies "What is it, Scarlet?" of being curious-worried voice as he was hoping to tell him the magical three words that both of them wants to hear and respond towards one another.

"I-I-I Love Y-Y-Y-Y-You" Toothless says of being serious-honest voice which it was making her nevious as Hiccup's face begins turning red around her words of being truth as Gobber smiles warmth towards her of being couragous which Hiccup responds with a honest voice of saying "I Love You Two, Toothless" of being serious voice as his eyes widen a little of telling Gobber but he doesn't seem to mind it at all which both of them closes each other's eyes as touches one another's lips softly of being they're first kiss for the first time in they're lives.

As the warmth from the kiss was being soft as Hiccup's hands flows though her long black hair softly as Toothless' hands holds onto him around his back tightly of not wants to let him go away from her grasps. Hiccup holds her waists inside of his hands which he wasn't going to let her go anywhere without him to follow which Gobber smiles warmly at them as both of them pulls they're lips softly away from each other as Toothless rests her head softly onto Hiccup's chest awhile his hand goes up than back down though her hair softly which he was smiling sweetly at her of being happy about telling her about his feelings awhile each other doesn't care if they were different species to same species which it would means that they would face the future battles together.

The day was bright sunlight as shrines thought the shop which shows itself towards Hiccup and Toothless awhile both of them were holding each other closer to one another awhile his eyes half-closed were looking down towards his new girlfriend which Toothless was Hiccup's mate and girlfriend but both of them needs to 'make love' to become mates as her face starts turning red about having thoughts about them doing those kinds of things together when they are alone together.

Both of them begins walking towards they're home together as Hiccup's and Toothless' hand were bonded together as others starts looking towards them of being happy and confident smiles towards them which it was nearly impossible for them to being apart from each other which Hiccup opens the wooden door to see his father wasn't there to begin with as his eyes looks around the room of sees the fireplace still on fire as he says "Are you hungry?" of being wondering voice as she nods her head 'yes' softly to him awhile he starts making some fried fish and fresh, warm bread for them to have some dinner together as they're first date that both of them will have tonight.

As both of them were having amazing time of being together as Hiccup was talking about his journies of trying to find Toothless for the first time when she was dragoness which he was felt his heart in the right place as Toothless smiles sweetly towards her future mate whose is going to make her happy the rest of her life which she doesn't care if she was human or dragoness because as long as Toothless has Hiccup by her side than she doesn't have to worry about anything. Hiccup was looking towards Toothless with his gentle eyes awhile she says "I'm going to take a bath first..." of being warmly-calm voice because she never bathe as human for the first time which she starts walking towards the room with a wooden tube with warm water inside of it.

Toothless takes her clothes off as one of her hands holds her black, long hair together when her clothes passes down which she steps inside of the warm water of tube which her smiles becomes brightly and Toothless begins enjoying the bath awhile Hiccup was upstairs of being quiet about working onto his den for dragoness to feeding area for them which it means that Berk would become a bigger village for his tribe and dragons to alive in. Her life was becoming more amazing because Hiccup was her future-mate which he needs to agree of become mates with her but it was something not to take lightly which she begins thinking about her parents than if they approve of her being with Hiccup as human.

Hiccup looks outside of his window and thinks about his father's words of saying "Things always get worse than get better because he can make choices to decisions that nobody can make for himself...because that's what a Hereos are made of" which he starts wondering how to face those feelings of losing his only mother towards dragons as he starts thinking about his future with Toothless as his mind goes back towards the enemies that will make him become something more than just a men or leader of tribe.

Meanwhile at Outcast Island with some clouds comes around them which Alvin was walking towards though his village with wondering face and starts thinking about his truce with Berk which he begins talking to his right men as he says "The Dragon Master is becoming more men each day...it's almost time for him to make decision on our truce" as his looks towards him which Salavage starts looking at his leader with serious face as he wonders about Hiccup which he begins thinking about Hiccup's age.

"Yes he is...but he'll face many enemies and choices in the future soon" He was telling him with serious voice as he looks towards the seas which it leads towards Berk awhile his dragon, Silent Killer which it was Monsterious Nightmare which it was black with dark silver color scales which it bows his head down towards Alivn for him to respect his rider. All of them starts walking back towards the Mess Hall to get soemthing to eat for the day and Alvin smiles warmly towards the seas of telling himself with soft voice which he responds "He'll have my luck and the outcasts help with anything they face in the future" as outcasts were being a little happy and starting to get used to being friendly with Berk.

Alvin D-Rod is Out For Now


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Six: Can't Live Without You

Hi...again, I know I wrote a sad chapter, last time but this what Toothless learns the truth from her parents.

Toothless was woken up, it's been a week since Hiccup left her and went back to Berk.

She get up, starting walking over the island, "What happened" asking herself out of curious and the cave of the mating dragon.

The Dragon of Love was looking down at river, he looked up and saw Toothless there.

She was sad because Hiccup left her, he questioning her "What's wrong", she simply glared at him and "Hiccup left because my mate" roared and she was getting angry.

The Dragon of Love looked at her, she start crying and shaking his head 'no'.

Toothless and still feeling horrible that Hiccup left her on the island than looked at him, "Why you saying no" implied of crying, "Follow me" saying to her and both of dragons went to a river of memories.

He looked at her, "Go ahead and look into it" replied seriously, she looked inside the river and didn't see nothing than she saw her as a little dragoness when her parents were living.

Her Parents get out of the river, her mother looked at Toothless, "Daughter, we have something to told you about" saying because of little time to stay, both of her parents were smiling at her and "We know about your mate" pointed out of happiness.

She didn't want to hear this, but the mating dragon was making her stay here, "You need to hear this" saying still serious, her father moved his paw to her head, "Were very sorry about that you choose a mate for yourself" implied to Toothless, her mother moved forward and "This why" saying because of running out of time.

The Dragon of Love nodding 'yes' to them, "You can choose dragon or human to be your mate, but we don't care if you choose a human because you still going to be our daughter" saying her father of happiness.

Toothless learn the truth from her parents, both of them had no time, they hugged her, she starting to the tip of the island, and knew she had go back to Hiccup.

The Dragon of Love coming with her, "I know you want go back to your mate, Hiccup" saying to her of happiness, she looked at him thinking he's crazy dragon.

"We'll how I'm going to get off of this island without Hiccup" she was asking of curious.

He looked at her tailfan, "Follow me" pointed out to her, she follow him to a cave of healing, she got healed and Toothless turned around, saw a new tailfan.

Toothless hugged the mating dragon, starting running to the tip of island and "Goodbye, Toothless" saying, waving his paw to her and she went flying to Berk.

At Berk

Hiccup was looking at the ocean of other side of the island, everyone tried their best to cheer up Hiccup but nothing work for them.

He was looking at reflection, thinking about (Why didn't Toothless told me that she had a mate) and Toothless laid on other side of the island.

She was running as faster then she can to find Hiccup, she found Astrid there at Gobber's Store, she stop by her place and "Do you where, Hiccup is" asking Astrid like in a hurry.

Astrid saw Toothless right there than was sad, "Toothless, I don't think, he wants to see you right now" saying what happen to Hiccup when return to the island after he didn't say word to nobody for days.

She never imagine how much she hurt Hiccup like that, Astrid smiled weakly, "Come on, I show you where he is" implied trying to help Toothless to Hiccup, Toothless start walking behind Astrid to where Hiccup was.

After walking for some minutes

Astrid stopped in her tracks, felt the wind in her hair, "There you go" replied like happy in her life, Toothless start walking with her four legs to the mountain and she saw Hiccup.

He didn't ever looked at her, she come little more closer to him, he turned around and was suprised it was Toothless was crying out of happiness but he didn't care for her right now, he get up and starting walking from her but she stopped him there.

Toothless was crying cause she destroyed Hiccup's Heart for her, "Why are stopping me, Night Fury" saying with no emotions, she was suprised what she heared from him, he never called her 'night fury' and "I need to told you something, Hiccup" saying of sorrow.

"How about you go find your mate" saying of getting saddened cause of it.

She grab Hiccup's shoulder to make him stopped in his tracks, she kissed him on the lips but she didn't care if she was dragon or human and both of them closed their eyes, she was still crying.

Both of them pulled away, Toothless turned back to human form, he smiled, kissed her on the lips of passionily, and both of them hugged each other.

He looked in her eyes, "I'm really sorry" pointed out than looked down at their arms and saw a mark of dragon which was spilit in two, both of them's arms match with each others.

He wiped away the tears with his right hand, "I don't care about that now, Hiccup" implied quickly cause she was happy to be with Hiccup than "I love you so much, that I would let my life go away and be with you forever" he was saying lovely.

He get down on one leg, put out a ring he made in Gobber's Store and "I want to be more than just mate for you, Toothless" he continue saying this than he popped the question, "I want you to marry me and spend the rest of my life with me, dragon or not" he was done.

Toothless was crying of happiness than kissed him, both of them fall to the ground cause of their were happy for this and looking his eyes.

"Take that is yes" he implied of happiness, Hiccup kissed Toothless on the lips and both of them start walking back to the village, but Toothless stopped Hiccup by turned around and saw the sunset of little orange, red and pinkish colors and nightfall coming pat them.

(Art of Love)

I m saying sorry in advance cos this won t always go to plan Though we don t mean to take our love for granted It's in our nature to forget what matters How when the going is getting tough And we re all about giving up Things that we never thought we d gonna say, gonna say them Things that we never thought we d play, gonna play them It ain t perfect, but it s worth it And it s always getting better It s gonna take some time to get it right

He looked at her, she was beautiful, "I guess we are still learning the art of love" replied to her softlly and took her hand, he start dancing with her but she never dance before than "Don't know how to dance, Hiccup" saying as sorrow.

Cause I m still learning the art of love I m still trying to not mess up So whenever I stumble let me know You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I m still trying to learn the art of love

If I forget to get the door Remind you that you re beautiful I know my detail requires more attention If I ever hurt you it s not my intention Cause we re gonna make our mistakes Find out how much your heart can take But I know that you got my back And baby I got yours

Hiccup looked at her, "If can make dragoness falling in love with me than you can dance" he implied giving her some courage to keep trying.

Cause I m still learning the art of love I m still trying to not mess up So whenever I stumble let me know You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love

Sometimes I m gonna miss I m still learning how to give I m not giving up I m still learning how to love Learning how to love Learning how to love

It got late than villagers went to find the love-birds, saw them dancing on the beach with the stars, but they didn't stopped cause he looked in her eyes, saw stars in eyes than picked her up to his lips, kissed her on lips.

Cause I m still learning the art of love I m still trying to not mess up So whenever I stumble let me know You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love (The art of love)

Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still trying to learn the art of love Still learning, I'm still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
I'm gonna get it sometimes, cause I'm still learning Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
The art art of love

Everyone was suprised that but Stoick start clapping for them, he was back from the fishing trip, he was happy and smiling looking at his son and start walking to them.

Both of them stopped kissing each other, Hiccup turned around, saw his father there and "Dad, this my mate and wife, Toothless" saying viking-like to him.

Stoick was happy for his son, hugged him and "You're mother would be happy for you, right now" saying of happiness and sorrow.

After a week

Hiccup was wearing a wedding clothes and Toothless was wearing black dress matching her hair and eyes.

Stoick was front of Hiccup and Toothless, "Do you promised to take care of Toothless, Hiccup" saying like a father, than Hiccup turned around looked at him, "Yes I do" implied in love with her.

Stoick looked at Toothless, Do you promised to take care of Hiccup, Toothless" saying like a softly to her, she was smiling and turned her head to Stoick and "Yes I do" pointed out in love.

He was looking at the village, "I pronounced that Hiccup and Toothless spend rest of their lives with love, happiness and joy" saying like the leader of the village.

Both of them kissed on the lips, starting walking to the house where their going to live and start their lives right.

THE END

Look out for the Hiccup's and Toothless's Family Life

Alvin D-Rod

P.S Thank you for giving me the hope to finish it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Seeking Mating Dragon

Hi everyone, I'm back here is the next chapter of Toothless's New Love.

Hiccup was stiring in his asleep, woke up, saw Toothless next to him and she was woking up.

He got of bed, looking at her and "Good Morning...Toothless" he saying softly to her and she was smiling but both of them didn't noticed that her shirt was coming off.

Hiccup looked at, "What are you staring at" she replied wondering, she looked down and saw the shirt coming off of her.

She picked it up, Hiccup turned around to starting walking to the door, and he open it.

He saw no dad nowhere to be seen and saw note from his dad.

Dear Hiccup,

I went on a fishing trip with some men and women. Toothless take care of my son for me. Be back in month in time.

Love, Dad

He went outside, drop the note on the table and Toothless come down with her clothes on.

She saw the note on the table and read it couple of times.

She went outside, saw Hiccup looking at the sunrise and she walking to him.

Toothless had something special to talking to Hiccup, "I have something to tell you, Hiccup" she pointed out and blushing cause of it.

After 5 mins.

Hiccup was looking at Toothless, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN" he didn't like yelling at her, she was looking at him and "It's okay, Hiccup" she implied to be putting a hand on his shoulder.

He was looking at the ground than back at her, rised up and kissed her on lips.

Both of them closed their eyes, need a breath and he was saddned cause he find a mating dragon but it is not going to easy to do. Hiccup and Toothless start to packing their clothes in basket.

After Packing

Hiccup was outside, was running to Gobber's Store and everyone was there.

He enter the store, Gobber and Astrid looked at Hiccup, saw that he had his clothes in a basket.

Gobber walked over to Hiccup, "What wrongs, Lad" asked out of curistory and Hiccup looking at Gobber. "I'm going for long trip" answered about telling them the truth about Hiccup and Toothless's relationship.

After Explaing Everything

Astrid was suprised, the twins were confused and everyone else was suprised, Hiccup was serious about it and "I have find the mating dragon to make it" implied to break the silence around there.

Gobber give some new clothes to Hiccup for the journany, he went to backroom and take his vest and put on the new clothes.

Hiccup was wearing a new vest color was dark brown, shoulder pats and new boots were black and brown, he stepped out of the room and went to others to see.

Everyone saw the door opened, were suprised by it and he grab his basket, starting to walking to the docks.

He get there, Toothless chose a boat to travel over there and Astrid was there, hugged Hiccup and whisper in his right ear "Good Luck, Hiccup".

The Boat starting to moving away from the island, Hiccup and Toothless went down of the ship and Hiccup layed the bed.

Nightfall hit, both of them were sleeping with each other, she woke up from a nightmare and saw Hiccup was asleep still, she hugged him.

The nightmare was Hiccup and Toothless were broken heart by what they were told by the mating dragon and can't be together.

3 days have past since they have left Berk.

Both of them arrived at an island has mountain, Hiccup got off of the boat and she went next.

Both of them found a enter, were scared because of mating dragon answered to them and starting walking inside, he was front of them and she was right shoulder of Hiccup.

Mating Dragon fly up, he saw the Hiccup and Toothless there and "Hello Night Fury and Human" saying nicely, both of them were suprised by it.

Hiccup came forward, "Can we have request from you" asked out of wondering, Mating Dragon looked at Toothless, he read Hiccup's mind and knew what wanti to do.

He was looking at Toothless stilled, she was starting annoyed by it, "I'm sorry, Hiccup but I can't make that happened" pointed out sorrowful and Hiccup was looking at him.

Hiccup asked "What do you mean", he looked at him, shaking his head 'no' and explain that Toothless had mate all ready.

Hiccup was suprised, looked at the ground and he starting walking back to ship.

She stopped him, "Hiccup, stop" implied out of what is it, he turned around and looked at her, shaking his head 'no' and "Go and find your mate...night fury" saying quietly.

Hiccup start walking back to the ship, she stop him by grabbing his left shoulder and he started running to the ship.

She started running to the ship, he lefted her there on the island and she turned back to a dragon form.

Both of them were saddened what happened.

Hiccup set the sails to Berk, his home village and he didn't never want to see Toothless again.

He got home, was saddened but didn't say word to nobody and start walking to the his home.

At the Island

Toothless was laying down on the ground and for the first time was crying her eyes.

I feeling were sad right now...(tear dropped from cheek)...Okay is it for this chapter

Next Chapter is called Can't Live Without Hiccup

Alvin D-Rod 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Can't Live Without You

Hi...again, I know I wrote a sad chapter, last time but this what Toothless learns the truth from her parents.

Toothless was woken up, it's been a week since Hiccup left her and went back to Berk.

She get up, starting walking over the island, "What happened" asking herself out of curious and the cave of the mating dragon.

The Mating Dragon was looking down at river, he looked up and saw Toothless there.

She was sad because Hiccup left her, he questioning her "What's wrong", she looked at him and "Hiccup left because my mate" saying getting angry.

The Mating Dragon looked at her, she start crying and shaking his head 'no'.

Toothless looked at him, "Why you saying no" implied of crying, "Follow me" saying to her and both of dragons went to a river of memories.

He looked at her, "Go ahead and look into it" replied seriously, she looked inside the river and didn't see nothing than she saw her as a little dragoness when her parents were living.

Her Parents get out of the river, her mother looked at Toothless, "Daughter, we have something to told you about" saying because of little time to stay, both of her parents were smiling at her and "We know about your mate" pointed out of happiness.

She didn't want to hear this, but the mating dragon was making her stay here, "You need to hear this" saying still serious, her father moved his paw to her head, "Were very sorry about that you choose a mate for yourself" implied to Toothless, her mother moved forward and "This why" saying because of running out of time.

The mating dragon nodding 'yes' to them, "You can choose dragon or human to be your mate, but we don't care if you choose a human because you still going to be our daughter" saying her father of happiness.

Toothless learn the truth from her parents, both of them had no time, they hugged her, she starting to the tip of the island, and knew she had go back to Hiccup.

The Mating Dragon coming with her, "I know you want go back to your mate, Hiccup" saying to her of happiness, she looked at him thinking he's crazy dragon.

"We'll how I'm going to get off of this island without Hiccup" she was asking of curious.

He looked at her tailfan, "Follow me" pointed out to her, she follow him to a cave of healing, she got healed and Toothless turned around, saw a new tailfan.

Toothless hugged the mating dragon, starting running to the tip of island and "Goodbye, Toothless" saying, waving his paw to her and she went flying to Berk.

At Berk

Hiccup was looking at the ocean of other side of the island, everyone tried their best to cheer up Hiccup but nothing work for them.

He was looking at reflection, thinking about (Why didn't Toothless told me that she had a mate) and Toothless laid on other side of the island.

She was running as faster then she can to find Hiccup, she found Astrid there at Gobber's Store, she stop by her place and "Do you where, Hiccup is" asking Astrid like in a hurry.

Astrid saw Toothless right there than was sad, "Toothless, I don't think, he wants to see you right now" saying what happen to Hiccup when return to the island after he didn't say word to nobody for days.

She never imagine how much she hurt Hiccup like that, Astrid smiled weakly, "Come on, I show you where he is" implied trying to help Toothless to Hiccup, Toothless start walking behind Astrid to where Hiccup was.

After walking for some minutes

Astrid stopped in her tracks, felt the wind in her hair, "There you go" replied like happy in her life, Toothless start walking with her four legs to the mountain and she saw Hiccup.

He didn't ever looked at her, she come little more closer to him, he turned around and was suprised it was Toothless was crying out of happiness but he didn't care for her right now, he get up and starting walking from her but she stopped him there.

Toothless was crying cause she destroyed Hiccup's Heart for her, "Why are stopping me, Night Fury" saying with no emotions, she was suprised what she heared from him, he never called her 'night fury' and "I need to told you something, Hiccup" saying of sorrow.

"How about you go find your mate" saying of getting saddened cause of it.

She grab Hiccup's shoulder to make him stopped in his tracks, she kissed him on the lips but she didn't care if she was dragon or human and both of them closed their eyes, she was still crying.

Both of them pulled away, Toothless turned back to human form, he smiled, kissed her on the lips of passionily, and both of them hugged each other.

He looked in her eyes, "I'm really sorry" pointed out than looked down at their arms and saw a mark of dragon which was spilit in two, both of them's arms match with each others.

He wiped away the tears with his right hand, "I don't care about that now, Hiccup" implied quickly cause she was happy to be with Hiccup than "I love you so much, that I would let my life go away and be with you forever" he was saying lovely.

He get down on one leg, put out a ring he made in Gobber's Store and "I want to be more than just mate for you, Toothless" he continue saying this than he popped the question, "I want you to marry me and spend the rest of my life with me, dragon or not" he was done.

Toothless was crying of happiness than kissed him, both of them fall to the ground cause of their were happy for this and looking his eyes.

"Take that is yes" he implied of happiness, Hiccup kissed Toothless on the lips and both of them start walking back to the village, but Toothless stopped Hiccup by turned around and saw the sunset of little orange, red and pinkish colors and nightfall coming pat them.

(Art of Love)

I m saying sorry in advance cos this won t always go to plan Though we don t mean to take our love for granted It's in our nature to forget what matters How when the going is getting tough And we re all about giving up Things that we never thought we d gonna say, gonna say them Things that we never thought we d play, gonna play them It ain t perfect, but it s worth it And it s always getting better It s gonna take some time to get it right

He looked at her, she was beautiful, "I guess we are still learning the art of love" replied to her softlly and took her hand, he start dancing with her but she never dance before than "Don't know how to dance, Hiccup" saying as sorrow.

Cause I m still learning the art of love I m still trying to not mess up So whenever I stumble let me know You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I m still trying to learn the art of love

If I forget to get the door Remind you that you re beautiful I know my detail requires more attention If I ever hurt you it s not my intention Cause we re gonna make our mistakes Find out how much your heart can take But I know that you got my back And baby I got yours

Hiccup looked at her, "If can make dragoness falling in love with me than you can dance" he implied giving her some courage to keep trying.

Cause I m still learning the art of love I m still trying to not mess up So whenever I stumble let me know You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love

Sometimes I m gonna miss I m still learning how to give I m not giving up I m still learning how to love Learning how to love Learning how to love

It got late than villagers went to find the love-birds, saw them dancing on the beach with the stars, but they didn't stopped cause he looked in her eyes, saw stars in eyes than picked her up to his lips, kissed her on lips.

Cause I m still learning the art of love I m still trying to not mess up So whenever I stumble let me know You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love (The art of love)

Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still trying to learn the art of love Still learning, I'm still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
I'm gonna get it sometimes, cause I'm still learning Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
The art art of love

Everyone was suprised that but Stoick start clapping for them, he was back from the fishing trip, he was happy and smiling looking at his son and start walking to them.

Both of them stopped kissing each other, Hiccup turned around, saw his father there and "Dad, this my mate and wife, Toothless" saying viking-like to him.

Stoick was happy for his son, hugged him and "You're mother would be happy for you, right now" saying of happiness and sorrow.

After a week

Hiccup was wearing a wedding clothes and Toothless was wearing black dress matching her hair and eyes.

Stoick was front of Hiccup and Toothless, "Do you promised to take care of Toothless, Hiccup" saying like a father, than Hiccup turned around looked at him, "Yes I do" implied in love with her.

Stoick looked at Toothless, Do you promised to take care of Hiccup, Toothless" saying like a softly to her, she was smiling and turned her head to Stoick and "Yes I do" pointed out in love.

He was looking at the village, "I pronounced that Hiccup and Toothless spend rest of their lives with love, happiness and joy" saying like the leader of the village.

Both of them kissed on the lips, starting walking to the house where their going to live and start their lives right.

THE END

Look out for the Hiccup's and Toothless's Family Life

Alvin D-Rod

P.S Thank you for giving me the hope to finish it. 


End file.
